


Girls' Night!

by gothamsgaygirlgang



Category: Catwoman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Gotham City Sirens - Fandom, Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: Gen, genfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothamsgaygirlgang/pseuds/gothamsgaygirlgang
Summary: Selina is invited to a "Girl's Night" by Harley but it's not what she expects it to be!





	Girls' Night!

“When you said you wanted to have a girls night, this is not what I had in mind.” 

“What didja think I meant?” Harley asked. 

“Not this,” Selina gestured to the pile of snacks, movies, and board games piled up on the coffee table in the middle of Harley’s apartment. 

For whatever reason, Harley had elected herself as somewhat of a host for the various criminals of Gotham City. She organized poker games, parties and meetings every so often. Most of the time they fell apart in one way or another, whether most of the invitees were currently incarcerated or the tensions ran too high for anyone to feel safe. 

Selina attended them when she could, partly out of support but it was mostly pity. Maybe she just liked to nurture any goodness her friend displayed, she wasn’t sure. 

But Harley sent out another invite, exclusively for the girls. Gotham had few female criminals and the ones that were bearable only lowered those numbers. Which meant that the “girls” usually were Harley, Selina, and Ivy. 

There were times when Harley extended the invite to other women but it usually ended in disaster. Magpie, another thief, had received an invite but she continually pestered Selina for stories and tips. Eventually, Selina’s slick tongue sent her over the edge and Magpie pounced on her. It earned her a few cracked ribs and trip back to Arkham. 

Babydoll wasn’t bad company, but she reformed fairly quickly and she rightfully ended any connections to the Gotham underworld. Query and Echo didn’t have much time for Harley. And any other options were not the most… social creatures. 

So, that left them with the present company.

“I was expecting something a little bit more fun.” Selina continued, gesturing down to her catsuit. 

“Monopoly is fun.” Harley sulked. 

“Why do you still have that? It never ends well.” The last time that was brought out they made Harley swear to destroy it and never speak of that night again. 

“We could play something else…” But she only sounded more defeated. 

“Or we could go out and have some real fun... Why do you want to sit inside all night anyway?” 

“I don’t know I was bored and this is what people do in the movies.” 

“Those movies are designed to make women believe they should be weak, docile creatures who should hide their emotions from the world.” Ivy had finally piped up from the armchair in the corner. “I agree with Selina, we should go out and cause some trouble.” 

“Two against one, sorry Harls.” Selina crossed her arms, thankful that Ivy saved her from a night of romcoms and microwaved popcorn. 

“I hate when you two agree.” 

“Just be happy that it’s a rare occurrence, now go get changed.” 

*** 

“Where to first?” Ivy asked, her hands gripping the steering wheel of Harley’s red convertible. 

“Harls?” Selina questioned. 

“Oh no, I already made plans and you two ruined them so now you figure out new plans.” She threw herself back against the chair, arms folded and glared out the window. 

“Well by that logic, Selina, you choose,” Ivy said. 

“Hmmm…” She scrolled through her phone, looking for ideas. “There’s some Gala on tonight, how do you feel about crashing it?” 

Ivy shrugged. Harley continued to pout. 

“No objections? Good, but we’ll need to make a pit stop first. It’s in the GPS.” 

And with that Ivy sped off.

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this impulsively, I don't know if I'll continue it but better post it here than sit in my files gathering dust


End file.
